The present invention relates to a support or a holder for a display and in particular to a support or holder that includes a fluorescing material to convert incident light of a first spectrum to displayed light of a second spectrum, and a cover having related graphic indicia and in particular to a cover that includes a fluorescing material to convert incident light of a first spectrum to displayed light of a second spectrum.